megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Xtreme 3
Mega Man Xtreme 3 is a 2.5D fan game for PSP that takes place after Zero goes into his cryogenic freeze. Several former Mavericks who were thought to have been destroyed have reappeared and must be stopped. In addition, a new virus called The Servant is running rampant, and it apparently can turn reploids into mindless slaves. You take control of X and Axl to stop the destruction, aided by Alia and Layer as navigators. It seeks to explain what X did in the 3 years between the 5th and 6th X games. Rated (T) for animated blood, mild language, and violence. Stages *Intro Stage: Rescue Alia and Layer! * Jet Stingray stage: Rescue all the hostages! (Alarms disabled after completing Crescent Grizzly Stage) *Volt Kraken stage: Clean out the Power Plant! (Goes dark after completing Metal Shark Player Stage) *Slash Beast stage: Recapture the Military Train! (Fewer enemies after completing Volt Kraken Stage) *Izzy Glow stage: Rooftop Kidnapper Chase! (Becomes damaged after completing Slash Beast Stage) *Duff McWhalen stage: Save the Undersea Base files! (Starts to flood after completing Izzy Glow Stage) *Frost Walrus stage: Escape from the Cryogenic Labs! (Snows after completing Duff McWhalen Stage) *Magma Dragoon stage: Enter the burning factory! (Less fire after completing Frost Walrus Stage) * Crescent Grizzly stage: Investigate the jungle! (Fire started after completing Magma Dragoon Stage) *FINAL FORTRESS STAGE 1: Protovirus *FINAL FORTRESS STAGE 2: Enslaved Reploids (All characters except your own) *FINAL FORTRESS STAGE 3: Virus Core *Secret Stage: Virus Core - Sigma Form Useable Characters NOTE: ALTERNATE COSTUMES CAN BE PURCHASED AFTER UNLOCKING THE CORRESPONDING CHARACTER. THE COSTUME IS LISTED INSIDE THESE BRACKETS. ---> X OTHER NOTE: WEAPONS TO BE ADDED SHORTLY. WEAPONS ARE INSIDE THE PARENTHESES, LIKE THIS. ---> (X) Unlocked from start * Megaman X Armor (Mega Buster Mk.17,Leg Upgrade,Resistant Body and Helmet Upgrade) *Axl Armor (Twin Pistols) *Zero Armor ( Z-Saber Mk. 17, Leg Upgrade, Resistant Body and Helmet Chip) Unlocked after the Intro Stage *Alia {if completed by X} Outfit (Alia Buster) *Layer {if completed by Axl} Outfit (Layer Rapier) Unlocked by beating a certain stage *Marino- Sting Chameleon Stage armor + blonde hair (Stiletto Shot) *Cinnamon- Blast Hornet Stage Outfit (Crosstaff) *Signas- Bubble Crab Stage Transform (Hyper Rifle) *Douglas- Volt Kraken Stage Gear (Torch Cutter) *Ferham- Storm Eagle Stage outfit (Luminous Whip) *Nana- Magma Dragoon Stage Battle Suit (Wrist Launcher) *Alia- Magne Centipede Stage {with Axl} above (Ditto) *Layer- Magne Centipede Stage {with X} above (Ditto) *Massimo- Blizzard Buffalo Stage (1st time) Massimo (Steel Axe) *Zero- Blizzard Buffalo Stage (after one playthrough) Armour (Z-Saber) NOTE: AFTER BEATING FINAL FORTRESS 1 FOR THE FIRST TIME, YOU CAN ONLY PLAY AS THE CURRENTLY SELECTED CHARACTER. HOWEVER, THE ABILITY TO PLAY AS ANYONE IS RESTORED AFTER BEATING FINAL FORTRESS 2. Secret Characters/ Non-canon characters * Iris {Beat the game with Zero} Iris (Iris Sword) * Green Biker Dude {Beat the Intro Stage with all non-secret characters} Chaser (G-Lanser) * Mac {Beat Magne Centipede Stage and Dark Mantis Stage with everyone} Unmasked (Shock Wave) * Sigma {Beat Final Fortress 3 with X and Zero} Virus (Sigma Slasher) * Vile {Unlock Sigma, then beat the Intro Stage with him 3 times} Armour (Pivot Cannon) Category:Conceptual fan games